Because of their power efficiency, and other known advantages, LED lamps are increasingly used for illumination in businesses and residences. LED lamps can be configured in a variety of sizes and formats. Smaller format LED lamps, often a fraction of the size of the standard incandescent bulb, are increasingly popular because they may easily be grouped for scalability to adapt to different lighting needs.
LED lamps in many cases have reflective concave housing to direct the light into a directional beam having a primary beam direction. While the beam from such a housing typically has a conical spreading pattern from the primary axial beam direction, the beam nevertheless focusses more light in the primary beam direction.
In general, recessed lighting fixtures for LED lamps are configured to provide a primary beam direction that is normal to the wall in which the lighting fixture is mounted. Thus, for example, in a typical horizontal ceiling, the recessed lighting fixture provides light having a primary beam direction of vertically downward. Angled ceilings create angled primary beam directions. It is not always desirable, however, to be limited to a primary beam direction that is exactly perpendicular to the wall in which the lighting fixture is mounted.
While standing lamps and desk lamps have mechanisms for allowing adjustment of a primary beam directions, recessed wall light fixtures are not typically adjustable, particularly those having multiple lamps within a single fixture.
There is a need, therefore, for an adjustable light fixture suitable for use as a wall-mounted recessed fixture, and which can receive multiple lamps as can be advantageous for LED light fixtures.